bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomari
Tomari was a soul reaper that obtained a position in the royal guard. He was known as one of the strongest member there have been. He currently resides in Hueco Mundo and have been training with Genso and have been to hell once or twice or even more and also know Naraku because there were friends in childhood when Tomari was 702 years old and thats a long time and now he is 2000 years old now and now betrayed Naraku because he wasn't doing the right choices and also is the soul king but now not because he betrayed soul socity.And now searching for the 5 orbs because to kill Naraku because he has killed to many people so he can't forgive him Tomari father is the ruler of Fearītēru but Tomari left his own home town even if he was the son of that place. Appearance His distinguishing features are his spiky brown ruffled hair, his striking, gold catlike slitted eyes, a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it, and the XIII tattoo he has on his chest. He wears a blue jacket which is left open, with two large medallion like circles on either side, and a white short sleeved shirt with slits on the left and right side of the bottom of his shirt.His second appearance is he has a black coat black undershirt black pants and a Xlll mark in his hands and also has a assassin type of clothes like when he was in Hell. Personality While he was a royal guard member, he was an extremely quiet and non-caring individual. He seemingly brought bad-luck everywhere he went, and killed many innocents, for no reason. Now he has shown a much more humane side to himself and talks to many people in a rude manner. But still retains kind feelings for everyone except for few deceive him. Plot Genso training with Tomari Tomari in Hell Tomari vs Tohma Naraku new power 100 Years Tomari vs Naraku Powers&Abilities Unbelievable Spiritual power: His spiritual power is so amazing thats is a par with Naraku Spiritual Power even if he has the 4 orb Tomari is still a par with Naraku and also easliy destroy a bunch of building only just walking that why he has a bunch of sealers so he dosen't destroy bulidings and also could easliy overpowered Tohma Misaki without even trying to overpower him he can easliy overpower even walking thats how powerful he is in 100 years. Kurai Suteppu GrandMaster : it is a move that Tomari own version of flash step and Sonido and it 500 times faster even if its a high level person like Starrk still it 500 times faster it can make 100 clones with only using his speed and also makes the clones to real but actually it just his speed back and front but with super fast motion that Kaede Haruko Thought that was speed a minute a go but knew it was speed when he used it again thats how fast it is but dosen't have to use clones all the time thats how fast he is way higher level than Naraku thats how powerful he is in 100 years. Devastating Strength: '''He is allowed to make earthquakes if he punch down the ground and also a much better level than a normal earthquake it is a stronger level than a earthquake and attacked Tatakau and both of him was equal strength and made both of them knocked out if both of them attack each other that how powerful he is in 100 years '''Grandmaster Martial Artist: His skill with close combat is able to contend with the likes of Naraku. He was able to effortlessly defeat a large number of demons with only Martial Arts and speed in 1 second but they were 100 Hell monsters and also could easliy broke Yudai hand with just with a little attack not a big attack. Immense Eye Sight: His eye sight is higher than a normal human's. He is able to see opponents from a large distance away. He is also able to easily see extremely fast movements and also can see kilometres away. Master Swordsmanship:His swordsmanship, although rarely used, is able to easily contend and overwhelm the likes of Kenji Misaki. He is also able to easily fight an opponent of Tohma Misaki's caliber without being overwhelmed. He is also able to slice through powerful attacks like Hadouken effortlessly. Grandmaster Marksmanship: '''He is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time. He is also ambidextrous. '''Cero: '''Tomari cero has a Improved a lot with his training with his dad his cero is so strong that easliy destory 20 buliding with 1 cero that how much Improved '''Memorisuto: a move that can make you forget all your memories for 1 hour like he did to most of the royal guard there and other people. 'Resurrección' his resurreccion is called Ten no tebukuro '''and it is that two gloves what he has in his hands but somehow he has a resurreccion and others soul reapers dosen't because he did stay in Hueco Mundo he most likely trained in Hueco Mundo to get Hollow powers what do you expect from the old soul king ''Frightening Strenght:'his strengh is so strong that if you just fick your finger in soul sociey buliding and that means the buliding of soul society will competly destroy it the how Massively Increase of Strenght it is. Unrecognizable Spiritual Energy: '''his Spiritual Energy is unrecognizable that people think thats not even Spiritual Energy they think it something even more advance than Spiritual Energy. '''Unsurpassed Speed: '''his speed is so fast that it evens like its not even speed and easliy can go behind and forward but without getting seen but quite hard to controll his speed is way to fast to even see it thats why he has quite a bit of trouble contolling it also allowed to make over 500 clones that how fast he is. Zanpakutō '''Jigoku no Hoshu: Is the name of his zanpakutou. His sealed form takes the form of a katana with a golden handle. Shikai: He releases by chanting " Shoot down traitors" When released his sword turns into a pistol with the roman numeral 13 on it. Shikai Special Ability: His Shikai special abillity is to fire concentrated blasts of spiritual energy able to contend with Tohma Misaki's Sogetsu. He is also able to use these beams in different ways. Kaminari Basuto(lit: Lightning bullet) For this technique, he shoots out a large beam of red energy, which then form a multitude of lightning bolts that strike the earth. Because of this technique's speed, it cannot be dodged in any way. Hoshu no me(lit: Gunner's eye) This technique fires a large concentrated black beam, that comes out from an "eye". It is shown powerful enough to contend with Tohma's Kokyo Hakai. Akuma no yōna kajō-gaki: This technique is a very powerful technique, that can destroy 100% of the earth with one touch. It has a huge amount of condensed spiitual energy and if it full touches you are in big trouble. Shi no dangan: such a Immense attack the could destroy 10% of soul society and also able to easliy fire it about 15 times and also easliy damage Suguru Matayoshi and made him quite shocked of that attack but he dodged the bullet. Akuma no yōna kajō-gaki: A bullet that is super affected againest demons but not all demons like Naraku and other really powerful emeny and also could easliy kill a bunch of Demons with just one bullet Bankai '''Unmei no jikan no baria: '''Tomari bankai is Time he is allowed to controll time allowed '''Shkai Speical Abilliy: '''to freeze the emeny for 5 seconds and allowed to make the enemy freeze for 1 min if he has the spiritual power the proppely takes more than a captains spiritual power even if it is all royal guard can't Soul king maybe.